Conventional methods for solving and preventing software problems incur significant amount of cost to solve each problem separately because even an existing solution for a recurring and/or predictable problem is not effectively shared among users of a software system. Although solutions for respective known problems can be gathered to be reused in a knowledgebase for the software system, conventional methods for building a knowledgebase for a software system lack incentives to motivate users of the software system to report and to contribute problems and associated solutions. Conventional methods for building a knowledgebase do not provide ways to assure the quality of the solution in the knowledgebase.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for building a knowledgebase for a software system.